


I Won't Go Home Without You

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After overhearing Aaron has fled the village Robert goes to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Go Home Without You

Robert cursed loudly at the traffic jam he was currently stuck in. It was way past rush hour on a Friday night and here he was sitting in his car moving at a snail’s pace through the traffic. He could think of better things to be doing on a Friday night most of them containing alcohol to dull his senses, But after overhearing Chas and Paddy in the midst of a heated conversation all plans for the night were scrapped. It wasn’t his intention to ease drop on a private conversation between his ex lover’s mother and Paddy but once Robert heard the mention of Aaron’s name his ears pricked up and he couldn’t bring himself to leave them to it. 

Chas was in a state from what Robert could hear and it made him more curious than anything. Raising her voice at Paddy before bursting into tears. Robert figured out Aaron must of done something to make his mother behave this way. Robert remained still on the spot as he continued to listen to the ever growing conversation that was turning into an argument. As their voices became louder and harsher Robert heard Chas say that Aaron had gone to London and she didn’t know if he’d return. Robert gulped hard at the new information he’d just heard. He knew Aaron was having a hard time dealing with Andy’s constant nagging but it must of gotten worse for the younger man to just up sticks and leave without so much as an explanation to his family.

Robert was pulled from his thoughts when a car horn beeped repeatedly. Looking around it didn’t take him long to figure out it was aimed at him now holding the traffic up. Shaking his head Robert released the hand brake and drove forward and slowly out of the traffic jam. 

After getting all the information he needed on Aaron’s whereabouts he bolted from the pub and sped out of the village with one thing on his mind. He knew Aaron wouldn’t appreciate seeing him and that Robert would probably get a door slammed in his face, but it made no difference to him, Over the last few months Robert began to understand what Aaron was capable off especially how dangerous Aaron could be to himself when everything gets too much for him. Robert learnt the hard way that Aaron bottled things up and pretended like nothing was happening and most of the time he could fool anyone into thinking he was just his normal moody self, But if you looked close enough the pain in the younger man’s eyes was clearly visible, The stress Aaron carried no longer went unnoticed by Robert. Everyone knew that Aaron was his own worst enemy, but only Robert knew the true extent as to why. It was all his doing. Robert ruined Aaron until he mentally fell apart. Aaron Caused unnecessary damage and inflicted blame upon himself that was never his to begin with. 

Parking the car outside the hotel Robert unbuckled his seat belt, but remained seated looking out into the distance. Now he was here Robert had no clue what his next move would be. As far as he could see the only way for this to stop was to get Andy off their backs. Failing that Robert couldn’t see another way out that didn’t involve him being carted away in a police car. If he offered to leave the village it would only temporarily solve the problem they had. Unless they left together and started again. Robert sighed deeply resting his head against the steering wheel. If he was honest, he liked the latter idea most. But it was the least likely. Aaron would never be able to forgive Robert for everything and he could hardly blame him. 

After a heated discussion with the hotel receptionist mostly on his behalf Robert finally managed to get Aaron’s room number. He began to walk towards the elevator only stopping briefly to let out a huff to the woman behind the desk that was still staring daggers at him, if he wasn’t in such a hurry and completely preoccupied Robert would of made sure that shift would be the last she’d work behind that desk. 

The elevator took Robert to Aaron’s floor quickly. Stepping out he strolled casually towards the younger man’s suite. Robert had to admit the hotel was not what he was expecting. Knowing Aaron he thought he’d turn up at the premier inn or a cheap B&B, not a somewhat lavish hotel that was more than nice enough to spend a few nights in. 

Once Robert had passed a few rooms he came to a halt outside Aaron’s door. Without a plan in mind and a strong possibility that Aaron could easily lash out at him, he knocked the door and waited for a reply. 

Just as Robert was about to knock again, this time a little more fiercely the door swang open. Revealing a bewildered looking Aaron staring back at him. 

Aaron stood with one hand placed on the door and the other sitting on his hip. His eyes travelled over Robert before shaking his head and trying to slam the door shut to only be met by Robert’s arm pushing back against it.   
“I’m not going anywhere so you may as well let me in Aaron.” Robert spoke as slid his foot between the door.  
To Robert’s surprise Aaron moved away and walked towards the bed, pushing a hand through his hair as he dropped himself onto the mattress. 

The older man closed the door and stood a few feet away from Aaron taking in his surroundings before returning his eyes to the sight in front of him. 

“What are you doing here Robert? How did you find me?” Aaron muttered while looking towards the floor.   
Stepping closer Robert closed the distance, but stopped abruptly when he saw Aaron fidget on the bed. “I overheard your Mum and Paddy talking.” 

“Yeah, well now you’ve found me so you can go.” Aaron said as Robert dropped to his knees in front of Aaron reaching for his hands to only be batted away by the younger man. 

“No. Aaron look at me.” Robert’s fingers found Aaron’s chin and tilted his face slightly so Aaron was looking at him. “I wanna know what’s going through your head. You can talk to me, you know. 

Aaron laughed bitterly before shrugging Robert away. “Talk to you? Why would I wanna talk to you about anything Robert? I don’t need you so just go.” 

Robert stood up quickly and started to pace the room. He had no right to feel annoyed at Aaron but as he continued looking at the broken man in front of him he felt nothing but. Robert wanted to shake some sense into Aaron make him believe that everything that’s happened wasn’t his fault. “Why are you doing this? Why can’t you get it into your head Aaron? What happened wasn’t your fault. Stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over.”

Aaron surged forward angrily before grabbing Robert’s jacket and slamming him backwards against the wall. Tears streaming down his face. “Do you know how hard it is seeing Andy everyday? Watching my mum lay flowers on her best friend's grave?” Aaron spat the words Robert’s way. “You might not have a conscience, but I have and I can't deal with it Robert.” 

Aaron released the older man from his grip and turned his back to Robert wiping away his tears with the back of his sleeve. 

“I can’t take it back Aaron. I wish I could. Seeing Andy fall apart like that made me realise I had to be strong for him that telling him the truth would kill him.” Robert stayed leaning against the wall his own tears starting to blur his vision. 

“He’s getting closer to the truth Robert and what happens when he finds out? Because he will and then what? It’ll ruin my Mum and I can’t watch that happen.” 

“There’s nothing that puts you in the frame, Aaron.” Robert hung his head in shame as his tears started to steadily fall. 

“And you think that makes it alright? You think it makes it stop in here?” Aaron pointed to his head. “It’ll never stop, I can barely live with myself Robert. I still have nightmares about that day. I wish it was me.” Aaron’s bottom lip started to tremble.

Robert’s eyes widened at Aaron’s words. Stepping forward, he took Aaron by the arms and shook him lightly. “Don’t. Don’t say that Aaron.” They both stood face to face. Their emotions mirroring each other. “It wasn’t your fault. And if by some chance Andy finds out I’ll deal with it because I was the one that pushed her. I deserve what’s coming. Please Aaron stop blaming yourself this is not your secret to carry anymore.” 

With that Aaron sobbed and fell into Robert’s arms. Clinging tightly to the older man as he rocked Aaron gently and soothed him with affection. Robert felt Aaron’s body begin to relax against him as his cries got quieter. 

“What now?” Aaron whispered against Robert’s chest. 

Robert smiled tiredly before resting his chin on Aaron’s head. “Well, that’s up to you.” Robert Knew Aaron’s question could have had many meanings, but the answer to almost all of them lyed solely in Aaron’s hands.

“I can’t do this without you Robert.” Aaron stepped back, blinking away his remaining tears as he looked up at Robert.

Taking Aaron’s face in his hands Robert replied to him. “You don’t have to, cause I'm not going home without you.” 

“I don’t know if I’ll ever forgive you for everything but I need you.”

Robert replaced his hands around Aaron’s waist and brought him closer before planting a chaste kiss on the younger man's lips. He may not have forever, but he had right now and as he pulled away from the kiss and embraced Aaron in a hug he realised that’s all he needed. 

Everything in his life remained uncertain, Andy finding out the truth was something he’d have to prepare for but as long as Robert had Aaron by his side he’d face that possibility and accept it. 

Robert would face it, not just for Aaron but because of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading :)  
> Find me on Tumblr: Missme033.tumblr.com


End file.
